


Sunless Drabbles

by Yognautical (KiiKitsune)



Category: Sunless Server - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Fights, Forced Captivity, Gen, open wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Yognautical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-word prompt drabbles.<br/>Star (Bea; T; fighting, blood)<br/>Whimper (Lying, Kirin; M; blood, open wounds)<br/>Fake (Luce, Capella; G)<br/>Scale (Garion, Kirin; G)<br/>Muzzle (Garion, Fuzz; T; forced captivity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunless Drabbles

**Star**

The chainlink rattles as her back hits the cage. She rebounds off it, using the spring to put more power into her punch. It’s a flashy move and leaves little room for control. Bea regrets it immediately.

Her opponent is fast; fast enough to dodge the wild punch and tackle her head-on. Pain lances up her spine, matching the surging roar of the crowd as they hit the ground. She’s still dizzy when the first hit lands, knocking her head to the side and splitting her lip. Her blood splatter is a constellation across the black mats.

The woman is winding back for another punch, but this time it’s her who is sloppy. She rises up off her haunches just enough to give Bea the room to buck her. Destabilized, she falls hard when Bea grabs her by her dishwater blonde bun and yanks her off. She screeches, kicking out and clawing, but Bea already has her face down in the smeared blood stains.

Bea’s skin is hot with the energy of the crowd, their cries crescendoing with every slam of the woman’s head against the floor. When the ref pulls her off and declares her victory, her ears ring with their adoration.

 

* * *

  
  


**Whimper**

“Ah, ah. Stay down, wolf boy.” Kirin’s finely cobbled shoe presses down hard on Lying’s wrist, pinning his flexing hand in place.

The tip of Kirin’s silver rapier nudges at the underside of Lying’s chin. It burns, but it’s nothing compared the the open wound on his chest. Kirin had slashed him open from collarbone to navel, the edges of the wound sizzling hot. Lying’s laboured breathing forces more blood out, soaking into the split halves of the night shirt that spread out beneath him like wings.

Kirin trails the rapier down the column of Lying’s throat, slipping down to press at the open edge of the gash. Sharp teeth flash at the sound Lying makes. “Oh, I like that. Do it again.”

 

* * *

  
  


**Fake**

Capella sets her teacup down silently, her pinky buffering the clink of porcelain on porcelain. Luce hates that she hasn’t quite mastered that yet. She set her own cup down hard enough to chip the plate, as if that makes up for it. Capella’s smug half-smile tells her it doesn’t.

“It’s just a suggestion, dear.”

Luce smiles sharply, “It would be terribly remiss of me to accept, I’m afraid.”

“I don’t see why. Everyone needs a break once and a while. One can hardly blame you, what with how much of a handful she is. Take a vacation. I promise I’ll take good care of your pet.”

Luce honestly laughs for the first time since Capella had arrived. “I doubt Beatrice would let you.”

 

* * *

  
  


**Scale**

Garion feels dwarfed by Kirin when the man wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him into the warm cocoon of his cape. Kirin keeps walking, forcing Garion to keep up with his long strides. Their steps crunch loudly in the snow, breaking the silence of midnight. Between crystalline puffs of air, Garion huffs out, “Slow down!”

“Not until we’re inside.” Kirin won’t look down at Garion. His jaw is tight and fine lines are creasing his forehead.

Garion bites his lip, guilt washing over him. “I- I’m sorry, Kirin, I-”

“Save it. You can apologize for running off when you aren’t about to lose your fingers.”

 

* * *

  
  


**Muzzle**

Garion talks a lot whenever he comes with the food; babbles on about useless things and endlessly apologizes for everything. Fuzz finds it difficult to hate him, even if he is a traitor and the one keeping them locked up.

To be fair, it’s really Kirin that’s keeping them locked up. Garion is just the one Fuzz sees every day.

Garion is also the one to fasten the thick leather contraption back over Fuzz’s face when they’re done eating. He says sorry every time he tightens a buckle, easing his own conscience. Fuzz does hate him for that, just a little.

 


End file.
